Betrayal
by MoonEnvoy
Summary: When Bunny is betrayed by Mamoru and the inner scouts she takes her still loyal scouts and moves to America. But when a new threat, greater then anything they have faced before, goes to Tokyo Bunny must gain new powers and return to the place that had be
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I've seen lots where Usagi is betrayed but I tried to be as different as possible. Also I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. And don't try to sue 'cause my dad's a lawyer!  
  
"..." Means someone is talking '...' Means someone's thoughts Note: first chapter they speak in Japanese  
  
"Oh no!!! I'm late again!" Bunny shouted as she ran towards the temple where the sailor scouts were supposed to be having a meeting. "Why are you in such a rush Muffin-head?" Haruka asked as he blocked Bunny's mad dash. "We're late to the meeting!" Bunny said as she stopped and caught her breath. "We'll walk with you if you promise to move slower!" Michiru said smiling. "Yeah we're all late to since Haruka and my practice match took longer then we expected," Makoto said stepping up with Hotaru. "OK, then Rei can't get mad at me 'cause I'm not the only one who's late!" Bunny said as she fell in step next to Makoto. When they arrived at the arcade they heard voices coming from inside, which caused all five of them to stop in their tracks.  
  
"She's a total ditz! I don't even know how she ended up as the moon princess!" Rei's sharp voice came from inside. 'Rei you can't mean that can you?' "She's completely incompetent and never takes anything seriously! How can she expect to get anywhere in life?" Ami said and Bunny flinched. "I'm so tired of her stupidity and clumsiness!" Mamoru practically yelled. 'Oh Mamoru! How can you say such things about me?' Bunny thought as she felt Haruka's hand tighten on her shoulder. "I simply can't believe that that naïve and irresponsible CHILD could somehow grow up to be Neo-Queen Serenity!" Setsuna said. Bunny couldn't take it anymore she tore down the street crying attempting to get as far away as she could from the arcade. Makoto was ready to go into the arcade and give the others a piece of her mind when she realized Hotaru had beaten her to it. "Setsuna mama! How could you say things like that!!!" Hotaru cried in hysterics as she burst into the arcade. "Hotaru-chan! You don't understand!" Setsuna said alarmed that Hotaru had overheard. "No! You don't understand!" Haruka said placing a hand protectively around Hotaru's shoulder. "Do you even know the enormity of what you just did?!" Michiru scolded. "All we said was the truth! We are going to kick Sailor Moon out of the Sailor Scouts!" Minako said rising. "Fine do as you wish but I will follow the true destiny of Sailor Jupiter and will fight with Sailor Moon to the end," Makoto said looking to the other three Sailor Scouts. "I completely agree with Makoto!" Haruka and Michiru said together and looked down at Hotaru. "I'm ashamed of you! Of all of you!" Hotaru said and she ran out of the arcade sobbing. The other three girls chasing after her. 'Oh mama! I've always looked up to you, why? Why'd you have to go and say those things!?' Hotaru sobbed when she realized that she was completely exhausted and that she had stopped outside of Bunny's house. Hotaru waited as the others caught up with her then walked up to the front door and knocked. "Yes," Ikuko said answering with a worried expression on her face. "Hi can we speak with Bunny?" Makoto asked. "Of course, come on in," Ikuko said. "Bunny, Makoto is here!" Ikuko called up to Bunny's room. Bunny appeared at the top of the stairs her eyes red and puffy. "Come on up." 'Gosh, it looks like she's got it bad,' Haruka thought as she looked up at Bunny. "Let's talk privately Bunny," Hotaru said forming a plan. "All right," Bunny said. "Listen Bunny I think that you should get out of here, take a vacation, it might help you feel better," Hotaru said watching Bunny's expression. "I can't afford something like that! Besides where would I go?" Bunny asked miserably. "You can't afford it but my papa left me all of his money!" Hotaru said with a smile. "Not to mention being a famous racer does bring in quite a salary," Haruka said with a wink. "And being a famous violinist and artist," Michiru said. "You guys are willing to do that for me?" Bunny asked shocked. "Of course Bunny, we'll even go with you, right gang?" Makoto said and the other three nodded in agreement. "Thanks a lot you guys," Bunny said with a sad smile. "How well do you speak English?" Hotaru asked. "I'm getting better," Bunny stated nervously. "Well get better 'cause I'm buying us five first class tickets to California!" Hotaru said happily. "REALLY?!" Bunny shouted happily. 'Great, an airplane, keep smiling to keep Bunny happy,' Makoto thought with a sick feeling in her gut. "All right then! It's all set!" Hotaru said getting up with a determined smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please R+R, sorry it took so long to update!

"Serena! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Lita shouted into the bedroom.

"I'm up!" Serena shouted running into the dining room.

"It's the same every morning," Lita said shaking her head.

"You must admit, the princess has matured quite a bit since we came here a year ago," Hotaru said finishing her toast.

"Come on or we'll leave without you!" Amara shouted at them as he headed out to their car.

"We're coming!" Lita shouted as Hotaru, Serena, and Lita burst through the door to where Michele and Amara were waiting next to their car. When they arrived at the high school they stared at the huge crowd.

"Serena! Lita! Hotaru!" shouted their friend Sara as she ran up to where the three girls were standing. Sara was a pretty girl with brown hair that was streaked with blond that fell shoulder length.

"What's going on?" Serena asked brushing a blond lock behind her ear. When the five girls had arrived in the US, Bunny had been ridiculed even worse for her hairstyle and name, so she cut her hair elbow-length and had changed her name to Serena. All of the girls changed their names to fit in better.

"The famous group The Starlights are going to be going to THIS SCHOOL!!!" Sara said practically jumping in her excitement.

"The Starlights?" Serena asked hardly believing what she heard.

"There they are!!!" Sara said pointing. A limousine pulled up and Serena's breath caught as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stepped out to be barraged by girls seeking autographs or a date. Serena began laughing and felt a tap on her head.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice said behind her.

"Seiya! What are you doing here?" Serena said hugging her close friend which left Sara and all of the other girls staring. 

"I came here looking for you of course Bunny, of course I hardly recognized you after what you did to your hair!" Seiya said with a smile.

"You don't like it?" Serena asked hurt.

"Of course I do, everything looks beautiful on you Bunny," Seiya said smiling. Serena blushed as Sara cleared her throat and looked to see every girl except for Lita and Hotaru glaring at her. "And what is everyone looking at?" Seiya asked and all of the girls who had been glaring walked off except for Sara.

"Do you two know each other?" Sara asked.

"Um... Sort of..." Serena said at a loss for words.

"Who're you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm Sara, Serena's friend," Sara stated annoyed at the fact that Seiya hadn't even realized she was there.

"Serena...?" Seiya asked perplexed.

"It's my American name, I received to many teases from Bunny," Serena said smiling.

"Which reminds me why did you move here? Are all of the others here as well?" Seiya asked. Serena's face fell and she grew strangely silent. Seiya knew immediately that he had said something he shouldn't have.

"I'll tell you everything in private," Lita said breaking off from her conversation with Taiki. Sara stared infuriated at being ignored.

"Chill out Sara!" Hotaru said smiling as the first hour bell rang.

"Oh no!!! We'll be late!!!" Serena shouted tearing off to her first class.

"She does that every morning," Sara said sighing.

"Hey do you know where this class is?" Seiya asked Sara.

"Yes, that's the same class Serena, Hotaru, and I have now. I would be happy to take you there," Sara said putting on a charming smile.

"Sorry Taiki but you have to find your own escort considering you have a different class," Seiya said smiling.

"I've already found mine," Taiki said as he and Lita started walking in the opposite direction.

"It looks like Taiki finally found true love," Yaten said laughing.

"I guess poor Yaten is the only one who hasn't experienced it!" Seiya joked.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"More appropriately I HAD a girlfriend, Bunny, I mean Serena, had already had someone in her life and when he returned I had to give her up," Seiya said and Sara gaped at him.

"Hey Seiya, if you're still interested in Serena she's free now, I don't think she and Mamoru will ever get back together," Hotaru said opening the classroom door. All of the girls gasped and giggled in excitement that two of The Starlights were in their class. Serena jumped up and ran over to where they were beating all of the other girls.

"Sorry for leaving you behind!" Serena said with a smile.

"That's all right, I didn't mind. Hotaru said something very interesting to me," Seiya said as he took the empty seat in front of her.

"What?" Serena asked.

"She said that I'm free to win your heart again, and win it I shall," Seiya said causing Serena to blush.

"Any ways listen I need to talk to you and the other Scouts privately after school, it's very important," Seiya said as class began.

Sorry these first chapters are slow, hopefully it will get more interesting next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Please R+R but don't flame! Thanks! Also in this fic Haruka is a boy and a girl since in the manga she could literally change which sex she was, and I'm not a big fan of girl/girl loves.

"So what's so important Seiya?" Serena asked. They were back at the Scouts' house and were seated around the dining room table.

"A great evil is coming here we could sense it as we traveled, it's moving much slower then us though, I would estimate that it will arrive in Tokyo in about two years," Seiya said sighing.

"So? The others are there, let them clean up the mess," Lita said scowling.

"That's just the thing, it's incredibly strong, stronger then even Eternal Sailor Moon," Yaten said glancing worriedly at Serena.

"You're sure?!" Serena said rising to her feet.

"We're positive," Taiki confirmed.

"This could be very bad, but I know a way to become stronger," Hotaru said and Yaten looked over at her amazed. Hotaru blushed under Yaten's intense gaze.

"How?" Serena asked.

"We need to go to our planets and unlock the power that was hidden in the core of each one, then we simply return to Tokyo in exactly two years," Hotaru stated. The other Scouts looked at each other then nodded in agreement.

"We'll stay on Earth and monitor that evil force, be careful Makoto," Taiki said making Lita blush.

"All right, Moon Eternal Make Up!!!" Serena shouted and the five girls stood in their Sailor fuku.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter stated and the five Sailor Scouts disappeared.

AN: I don't feel like going through how they each got their new power, if you want to hear it review and tell me so, just don't flame! 

_"It's time, I will finally be able to take revenge on the Moon," _a voice said wickedly as the dark presence entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"Allow me to take the first try against the Eternal Sailor Scouts," another voice begged.

__

"Very well, go!" the voice said and the shadowy figure rose and disappeared.

"A youma is sure to lure those silly Sailor Scouts into the open," the figure said. It was a boy with black hair that came down to his elbows and brown eyes. He wore black pants and a dark blue shirt with a dark blue headband holding his hair out of his face. In other words he was handsome and he knew it to.

"Go! Shiten!" he shouted and a monster with six tentacles for arms appeared and began terrorizing the humans below.

"Our first youma in a while, this will prove we don't need Sailor Moon or the others to protect Tokyo!" Minako said as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" shouted Eternal Sailor Mars striking the youma full in the face. "I got it!" she shouted. But her smile faded as the youma continued on as if it hadn't felt a thing. It took one of its tentacles and smashed Eternal Sailor Mars and Venus into a nearby building.

"Dead Scream!" Eternal Sailor Pluto shouted but it did as much damage as Mars's attack did.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing if our attacks have no effect?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked.

"Cosmic Shining Sword!" shouted a voice and blade of yellow light appeared and sliced the youma in half.

"Who are you?" Eternal Sailor Mercury asked. But her question was answered with silence.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Man that was weird, we were saved by someone, or something, unknown and there's no way of finding out who!" Minako shouted frustrated as she, Ami and Rei walked to school. (AN: Since Bunny and Makoto left Rei went to the same high school as Minako and Ami) 

"Hey what's going on?" Rei asked.

"We have new exchange students from America!" Melvin (AN: What's his Japanese name?) said popping up next to the three girls.

"Really? Who?" Ami asked.

"The Starlights," Melvin said causing the girls to gasp, "a girl named Serena, another girl named Lita, and yet another girl called Hotaru."

"Hotaru? You don't think?" Minako asked as they ran up to catch a view as a limousine pulled up. The first one to exit was Seiya followed by a girl with elbow-length blond hair. She was followed by Taiki who was in turn followed by a girl with brown hair tied in an extremely long braid. Finally Yaten stepped out followed by a girl who could have been Hotaru except she looked more healthy and her black hair elbow-length and wavy. 'Well that's not Hotaru,' Rei thought as she watched the girl walk by.

"Yaten!" Minako attempted to call over the people but her voice blended in with the voices of the other girls and he had put an arm around the waist of the black haired girl. 'Yaten! What are you doing flirting with THAT girl' Minako fumed. Ami and Rei quickly recognized the mood their friend was in and steered her to class.

"So the Starlights are back?" Setsuna asked the three girls as they met at the arcade.

"Yes and they were practically hanging all over these three new girls from America!" Minako said still fuming.

"Speaking of them, here they come!" Ami said pointing as The Starlights, Haruka, Michiru, and the three new girls walked in.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Setsuna called to the two girls.

"Excuse me but who are you talking to?" Lita coming over.

"Our friends, Haruka and Michiru," Mamoru said pointing towards the pair.

"Oh! I'm sorry but you must have mistaken them for someone else, you see those are our friends Amara and Michelle from America. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," Lita said as she walked away. 'I hope they buy it,' Lita thought as she rejoined the others.

"Jeez, they look exactly like Haruka and Michiru," Rei said watching the two suspiciously. Suddenly Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki walked over leaving the other girls behind.

"Hey! Long time no see, we were visiting the Earth and got... Err... delayed in America," Seiya said smiling back at the girls.

"Delayed huh? Isn't it more like eloped?" Minako said shooting a poisonous glare at Yaten who had to take a step back.

"So what brings you here?" Setsuna asked.

"A powerful evil force has arrived, be careful," Taiki said and The Starlights returned to the others.

"So what did they say?" Hotaru asked Yaten quietly.

"Setsuna wanted to know why we had returned, and Minako seems to think that we eloped," Yaten said smiling and sliding into the seat next to Hotaru.

"What a wonderful idea, I wonder why I didn't think of that sooner," Hotaru said laughing and resting her head on Yaten's shoulder. Just then they heard screams from nearby and sensed a youma.

"Time to get to work," Taiki said and all eight of them dashed into a nearby alley and transformed.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Eternal Sailor Mercury shouted but they realized that this youma was just as powerful as the other one that they had faced yesterday.

"Now what are we going to do?" Eternal Sailor Mars as barely dodging one of the monster's tentacles.

"Hold it right there!" a voice, said from above them. A sailor scout jumped down and landed gracefully in front of them. She had wings like the Eternal scouts but the rest of her outfit looked more like a white version of the Sailor Starlights with a rainbow colored skirt. The sailor had long silver hair that was pulled up into odongos like Bunny's and she had bright blue eyes. It was then that they noticed the moon on her forehead and realized that this WAS Bunny. "I am Sailor Star Cosmos and I can't let you run around wreaking havoc in my own back yard, there's only so much a girl can tolerate!" Sailor Star Cosmos shouted drawing her sword.

"Hey you can't have all of the fun!" Sailor Star Fighter shouted and seven other scouts appeared around her. "I'm Sailor Star Fighter!"

"I'm Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Jupiter!"

"Sailor Star Saturn!"

"Sailor Star Neptune!"

"And Sailor Star Uranus!" The scouts shouted and the Eternal Sailors recognized Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka although their fukus were MUCH different. They were almost exactly like the Starlight's fukus except theirs were white with a colored skirt. The Eternal scouts could only gape at these new Sailor Scouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Please R+R Thx!  
  
"It seems you Sailor Scouts have gotten rusty if you can't even defeat a low-level youma like this!" Sailor Star Uranus said walking past the stunned eternal sailors. "Wait! What's going on?" Rei shouted frustrated. Meanwhile the youma got impatient with waiting. It gave a loud bellow and its tentacles shot out at the sailor scouts. "Star Jupiter Wave!" Sailor Star Jupiter shouted, her hand began to glow and she punched at the air and a wave of neon green light flew from her hand and disintegrated the youma. "How did you do that?" Ami asked incredulously. "With the power glove I got from the core of Jupiter," Sailor Star Jupiter said raising her right hand to show the green glove that covered it, in the center of the back of the hand was a large yellow star that glowed with the energy that had been summoned for the attack that had destroyed the youma. "But how." Minako started. "We each took the test to gain the secret weapon of each of our planets," Star Cosmos said indicating her silver sword. On the hilt was another golden star that was the same shape as the one on Jupiter's glove. "So then, you each have a new special weapon?" Rei asked. "Correct, however we no longer have any time to chit-chat, farewell," Neptune said and the eight scouts vanished.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Both of your youma have failed." The mysterious figure reprimanded the black-haired youth. "Forgive me, these youma are worthless." he raised his eyes pleadingly. "So what are you going to do about it Zarin?" the figure asked. "I will take them on myself!" Zarin answered smiling and tucking a strand of black hair back beneath the headband. "Don't be to quick to attack," a woman said stepping out of the shadows. Her long pink hair curled up gently in the middle of her back and her pale blue eyes stared intently at him beneath long eyelashes. "I don't need your advice!" Zarin said shooting her an angrily glare. "Enough!" the voice rang through the shadows and the man and woman cringed. "Go, now!" the figure commanded and vanished. "Why are you trying to baby me?" Zarin asked angrily. "Because I worry about you." she said gazing at him concerned. "You don't have to. because I won't lose." Zarin turned on his heel and walked away, vanishing into the shadows, while the woman watched him go her hand clenched over her heart.  
  
Rei, Ami, and Minako sat in silence as they wondered what their reappeared friends had meant. "I suppose those girls from America really are them." Rei said quietly and Ami nodded in agreement. "I don't remember anything about those secret weapons," Luna said sitting on Ami's lap. "Will somebody tell us what is going on!" shouted a voice from the doorway to the arcade. The girls looked over but the light had blurred the small form. The light faded to reveal Chibi-Usa standing in and angry stance with Diana in her arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon… plz RR

"What's going on?" Chibi-Usa shouted angrily from the doorway to the arcade causing everyone to turn and look at her.  She glared harshly at the three girls tightened her hands around Diana.

"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing here?" Ami asked standing.

"Momma sent me here… Something's going on and momma says it has something to do with the past!" Chibi-Usa said striding over.  Diana jumped down onto the table and stretched eagerly, then paused to glance at Artemis and Luna curiously.

"Well, it seems that there are some new scouts," Luna said trying to explain what was going on the flustered girl.

"What do you mean?  Who are they?" Chibi-Usa asked shocked as she slammed her hands down on to the table.

"They're Cosmos, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, and the starlights," Luna said, not knowing how else to put it.

"But they aren't new…" Chibi-Usa said curiously.  She tapped her foot impatiently and glared around at the three girls at the table.

"Well they have new transformations, new powers, and new weapons," Minako said jealously crossing her arms and pouting.

"Wha…" Chibi-Usa started but a huge explosion rocked the arcade causing Chibi-Usa to stagger.

"Oh, and did we mention the new enemy?" Rei asked comically.

"Let's go!" Chibi-Usa shouted and rushed out the door before anyone could stop her.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Rei shouted after a few minutes and rushed after her.

"Time we meet at last Sailor Scouts… I've been looking forward to this for a long time," Zarin said and fired a blast of energy at the street.

"Hold it! I'm Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon and I won't let you hurt the people of Earth!" Chibi-Usa shouted already transformed with the others close behind her.

"Humph…  I'm not here to deal with you pathetic girls who're trying to pass themselves off as Sailor Scouts…" Zarin said and Chibi-Moon puffed up angrily.

"I'll show you!" Chibi-Moon shouted and she raised her wand to attack him.

"Hold it!  Leave this to us!" another voice shouted and the Sailor Stars appeared.

"Wow!  They really have changed!" Chibi-Moon said in awe.

"Leave him to me…" Sailor Star Neptune said and she pulled out a violin that had a star on it, "Star Neptune Hurricane!"  She played a fast solo on the violin causing a large water tornado to erupt from it.  Zarin quickly dodged and landed on the ground unhurt.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zarin said smirking.

"Star Uranus Quake!" Sailor Star Uranus shouted pulling out a staff.  He twirled it before slamming it into the ground causing the ground to erupt beneath Zarin.  Zarin was blown back and slammed into a wall where he lay stunned for a few minutes.  "Finish him off!" Sailor Star Uranus shouted at Sailor Star Cosmos, eager to finish the fight as quickly as possible.

"Right!" she shouted back and raised her sword.

"They're so powerful…" Chibi-Moon whispered as she stared at the new sailor scouts.

"Star…" Sailor Star Cosmos began raising the sword above her head as she prepared to attack.  A black rose was thrown and landed right in front of Sailor Star Cosmos causing her to pause in her attack.  A mysterious woman with pink hair jumped down from on top of one of the buildings and landed next to Zarin.  She quickly glanced over him before picking him up in her arms and turning to glare at the Star Sailors.

"This isn't the last of it!  I will be back, and I will destroy you," the woman stated before disappearing with Zarin.

"Damn it… they got away…" Star Uranus growled.  Sailor Star Cosmos lowered her sword and stared at the place where the enemy had been deep in thought.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Moon shouted as she ran over to Star Cosmos.  "What's going on around here?" Chibi-Moon asked as she attached herself to Star Cosmos's leg.

"What are you doing here?" Star Cosmos asked and Chibi-Moon looked up at her worriedly.

"Something bad is happening to the future, everything's changing!  So mommy sent me to come find out what was wrong…" Chibi-Moon explained.

"I'll tell you what is wrong…" Star Cosmos stated staring down at Chibi-Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:        I don't own Sailor Moon.  Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!  .  I have been swamped by              homework.  Gomennasai!  .

"Why did you come!  I could have handled it by myself!" Zarin shouted angrily.  The pink haired woman to a small step back before gathering the nerve to speak.

"If I had not intervened you would have been killed!  That is the last thing I want!" she shouted, her voice heavy with emotion.

"I would not have died!  You treat me as if I was still a child, incapable of taking care of myself!" Zarin shouted back, unaware of the emotions plain in both her eyes and voice.

"Perhaps you are still a child, considering you are incapable of fulfilling the missions I have given you thus far," the mysterious figure growled menacingly as it appeared from the shadows.

"Forgive me," Zarin begged bowing low to the figure.  The pink haired woman simply stared darkly at the figure, one hand clutching a lock of hair with white knuckles.

"Do not fear.  I am not as foolish as my predecessors who got rid of anyone who made the slightest mistakes.  However, you will no longer be in charge of destroying the sailor scouts.  Instead you will return to your training," the figure stated.

"Thank you, you are most generous," Zarin said erecting himself.  He shot the pink haired woman a loathsome glaring before stalking out of the room.  The pink haired woman placed her left hand over her chest, staring after him with the look of a lost puppy.

"Momo!" the voice commanded and the woman whirled around to face him.  "You will take over for Zarin, I trust that you will do a better job then he," with that the figure vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"What am I supposed to do now…" the woman, Momo, whispered softly, staring at the space the figure had been.

"No way are you telling her!  We all know that your story is going to be totally biased!" Rei shouted angrily.

"As will yours, but as her mother I have more right to tell her then you, don't I?" Star Cosmos asked darkly.  Rei opened and shut her mouth a few times before snapping it shut and glaring at Star Cosmos.

"I suppose the first reason things are so different is the fact that Mamoru and I are no longer together," Star Cosmos began.

"What?!  You're no longer together?  Why not?!" Chibi-Moon asked fearfully.

"It's difficult to explain…" Star Cosmos said.  Suddenly, with Chibi-Moon's pleading eyes staring up at her, she couldn't bring herself to be blunt.  She wanted to make it as gentle as possible, realizing that she was explaining why Chibi-Moon might soon no longer exist.

"Please, I want to know!" Chibi-Moon begged.

"I don't love Mamoru, and he doesn't love me.  In the end it won't work," Star Cosmos explained.  At least it was true… just not a whole lot of the truth.

"But why not!  Mommy and Daddy back home are in love!  Why aren't you in love here?" Chibi-Moon cried, tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"I… don't know, I'm not really sure…" Star Cosmos wondered what truly had gone wrong.  Did King Endymion have that conversation in Chibi-Moon's time, did Neo-Queen Serenity hear it the way she had?  Had she reacted the same way?  Would she end up with Mamoru anyway?  Star Cosmos hoped not, Seiya treated her far better then Mamoru ever had.  She wanted only to spend the rest of her life with Seiya and her _true _friends.

"You two will get back together, though.  Won't you?" Chibi-Moon begged.

"No, we will not," Star Cosmos said firmly before she had a chance to think.  That would seal Chibi-Moon's fate.  She, and her world would cease to exist because Serenity and Endymion would never be together.

"You… You… I hate you!" Chibi-Moon shouted before running off.  Rei, Ami, and Minako ran after her, Rei pausing just long enough to give Star Cosmos a venomous glare.

"It had to be done," Star Uranus said placing a comforting hand on Star Cosmos's shoulder.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier.  I wish I could have spared her, I may not love Mamoru, but she is my daughter and I do love her," Star Cosmos said.  The three Star Sailor Scouts vanished just before the first civilians cautiously approached.

A/N : Sorry that was so short.  I promise to make the next chapter longer as soon as I have more time to work on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Thanks to pressure from you readers I FINALLY got around to doing this chapter, sorry for the long wait. Oh yeah... I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa cried as she ran to Mamoru. She latched on, holding him as hard as she could while she sobbed.

"Chibi-Usa? What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked worriedly.

"I hate her! I hate momma!" Chibi-Usa sobbed, burying her face in Mamoru's shirt.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"She ran into Bunny who told her that there was no chance of the two of you ever getting back together," Rei said as she and the other sailor scouts caught up.

"I'm sorry... I would change it if I could," Mamoru said, gently rocking Chibi-Usa as he held her. "However, Bunny is stubborn, besides... She's happy with Seiya now," Mamoru said bitterly, but the smirk on his face didn't match his words.

"Seiya? Who's that?" Chibi-Usa asked and Mamoru quickly hid the smirk as Chibi-Usa looked up at him. Tears were still in her eyes and she was sniffling, her eyes red from crying.

"That's right... Seiya is her new boyfriend. He's a popular singer so it's only natural she'd go for someone like him," Mamoru said, eager to turn his daughter against Bunny as well. It angered Mamoru that he could be replaced so easily in the heart of an airhead like her. He was also angry that someone else would actually go for her.

"Momma... got a new boyfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and she obviously loves him more then either you or me," Mamoru said, holding Chibi-Usa again.

"No! Momma wouldn't change anything! She knows if she changes anything I won't exist anymore!" Chibi-Usa cried. She was frightened, because she now knew that it was only a matter of time before she disappeared.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard for you," Rei said soothingly.

"What should I do?" Chibi-Usa cried, terrified at the imminent truth of oblivion.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the answer for that," Mamoru said. For the first time since he pushed Bunny away he had a pang of guilt. Guilt over condemning his only child to destruction because he thought Bunny wasn't good enough for him. "Let's go," he said suddenly.

"Go? Go where?" Rei asked.

"I need to go speak with this Seiya. If it's for Chibi-Usa's sake I will try to win Bunny back," Mamoru said determinedly.

"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa cried happily. She was relieved that hope was not lost and vowed to do everything in her power to break up her mother and Seiya and get her parents back together again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bunny? Bunny, are you going to be okay?" Seiya asked, approaching Serena from behind and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and leaned back into the embrace.

"I will... eventually. I just wish there was something I could do, something to save her," Serena whispered quietly. Seiya turned her around and kissed her softly. Serena's eyes widened, but then they closed as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you," Seiya said quietly as they broke away. They gazed up into each other's eyes and Serena felt secure as she saw the determination in Seiya's eyes.

"I know you will, I don't have any doubt about that. No matter what happens, as long as I have you and the others, I'll be all right," Serena said firmly.

"I'm glad," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I hate to interrupt but we have guests," Taiki said and Seiya and Serena quickly broke apart, startled.

"Guests? Who?" Serena asked.

"Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and the other sailor scouts," Michelle stated.

"Why are they here? How did they find out we're here?" Serena asked frightened at the unavoidable confrontation with Mamoru.

"They probably found us by looking through the school directory," Taiki said reasonably.

"Oh... I suppose that makes sense... where are the others?" Serena asked.

"Hotaru and Yaten are off on a date. Makoto and Haruka are off training," Michelle said.

"Who's going to get the door?" Serena asked nervously.

"I will," Seiya said, leaving the room and brushing past everyone. They were staying in a large house on the outskirts of Tokyo. They didn't have to worry about getting to school since they had helicopters or a limousine which could transport them easily to school. Not to mention they needed a house which could support four guys and four girls. Seiya strode down the stairs, walking casually even though his insides were churning. This would be his first confrontation with Bunny's old boyfriend, it would no doubt be a turbulent meeting if it didn't turn violent. The doorbell rang again and Seiya sighed. He stopped before the door, glared at it as if by doing so he could will the visitors away. Finally, after much debating with himself and the doorbell ringing again, he turned the handle and pulled open the door.


End file.
